


Merry Fluffmas

by arcanewiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, I've never written this ot4 before, Iwaizumi Hajime is a romantic man, Kisses, M/M, Relationship Study, christmas shenanigans, forgive me if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/pseuds/arcanewiz
Summary: It was Christmas eve, close to midnight when the our of them were sitting together under the mistletoe, Hanamaki and Oikawa peppering each other and their boyfriends with kisses and sweet words until the other two turned red. Or: It's Christmas time and I wanted to provide more content for my faves





	

It was Christmas eve, close to midnight, when the our of them were sitting together under the mistletoe, Hanamaki and Oikawa peppering each other and their boyfriends with kisses and sweet words until the other two turned red.

“You know, just because we’re under the mistletoe doesn’t mean you have to kiss us the whole time..” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Is Iwa-chan complaining?” Oikawa poked his cheek.

“I think Hajime’s upset that he hasn’t gotten a kiss from me yet.” Matsukawa said, an easy grin spreading across his face as he leaned into what was left of Iwaizumi’s personal space.

“It just feels like something’s missing when I don’t get a kiss from all of you.” Iwaizumi huffed.

The other three stopped grinning and were suddenly red in the face as they stared at Iwaizumi with their eyes wide.

“What? What did I say?”

“Iwa-chan can’t just _say_ things like that!” Oikawa wailed, dramatically leaning on Hanamaki for support.

“But it’s true. Nothing feels right unless all three of you are with me, I feel empty without you by my side.”

 “Hajime!!” The three tackled Iwaizumi with hugs and kisses all over his face and he was red in the face again.

“You’re such a romantic.” Hanamaki kissed his cheek.

“What have we ever done to deserve a gift from the Gods like you?” Matsukawa cooed.

“You’re the most perfect boyfriends I could ask for, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.” Iwaizumi said, muffled by Oikawa’s hair in his face.

The three swooned and went back to cuddling Iwaizumi until they heard a ringing sound signaling December 25th. Oikawa whipped his head up and smiled brightly. “It’s time to open gifts!!” He grabbed them by the arms and literally dragged them closer to the tree where the gifts had been sitting all day.

“You can't open a pickle jar but can drag three grown men around.” Hanamaki commented as grabbed the gift for Oikawa from under the tree and joining them on the couch.  

Oikawa didn’t bother replying, too busy squealing at the skirt that was inside the bag.

“I saw you eyeing that skirt very time we walked by that store.” Hanamaki smiled, getting a quick but loving kiss on the lips from Oikawa.

Oikawa took the small box from Iwaizumi and gasped when he opened it. “I can’t take these, Hajime! They must’ve been so expensive…” He sighed looking down at the diamond earrings.

“They’re months' worth of savings, I know you love accessories and I know you’re aching to try them on so go ahead.” Iwaizumi smiled with a soft wave of his hand.

“Ooh, Hajime!!” Oikawa squealed with happiness, his boyfriends watched him with fond smiles on their faces, after looking at himself in the mirror with the earrings on. “I love them!” He gave him the same kiss he’d given Hanamaki and then looked expectantly at Matsukawa.  

“We were going to give you this on your birthday but then went on vacation so that was your gift instead.” Matsukawa said, holding a box that Oikawa happily took from him and tore the gift wrap from.

“No way!!” Oikawa looked at all of them, his big brown eyes watering ever so slightly. “Guys…” He looked down at the X-Files box set on his lap and sniffled.

“Don’t start crying, it’s just a gift.” Hanamaki ruffled Oikawa’s hair, making him squawk but not giving him the chance to whine about how long he spent on looking perfect because his boyfriends suddenly pulled him into a hug and whispered “I love you”’s in his ear with a kiss on the top of his head for good measure.

They went on like that, exchanging gifts and kissing each other, sometimes fully making out with each other and forgetting about Christmas entirely.

Iwaizumi was the last one to get his gifts and his last one was from Matsukawa.

“The reason why I didn’t get you all a gift and am giving one to Hajime is because number one: I’m broke, and number two: This is a gift to all of us.” Matsukawa said as he handed Iwaizumi a Christmas-y bag with a red bow on the corner.

Iwaizumi opened the bag and pulled out a sweater, his eyes shining when he saw the Godzilla design on it. When he put it on he pouted. “It’s too big…” He waved his arms around where the sleeves went past his hands and tugged at the hem of the sweater that went down to his thighs. It looked like the sweater was in Matsukawa’s size.

“It really is a gift for all of us..” Oikawa mumbled.

“So precious, my heart is aching..” Hanamaki placed hand over his heart and smiled fondly like the other two at Iwaizumi who still looked confused.

 “Thank you, Issei.” The three said in unison, only to further confuse Iwaizumi, and kissed his cheeks and lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter: @boreal0wl


End file.
